Shift into Transportation Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Shift into Transportation Part 2. Just as everyone returned to the safety of Crystal Prep Lab, Ransik was glad no one was hurt. Ransik: Is everybody alright? Twilight Sparkle: We're okay, Ransik. Dean Cadance: Flurry Heart, Sweetie. (holds her baby around her arms) Mommy's here. (kisses her cheek) Shining Armor: Thank you, Nadira, For keeping Flurry Heart safe. Nadira: Anything for Flurry Heart, Shining Armor. Joel Timothy: At least no one else got hurt. Harry Avalon: Yep. Rainbow Dash: So, Now what? Aikko: I don't know. Then, Dr. K was getting a strange feeling with Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Cinnamonroll: What's wrong with Dr. K? Dr. K: Nothing, Just checking on Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: Would you like to hold her? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure she'll like you. Spike: Yeah, Have you ever had a way with children before? Dr. K: Well, No. It's been a while since before Ziggy and I opened a school for children. So, Cadance passed Flurry Heart to Dr. K as she begins to like her. Dean Cadence: She likes you, K. Flurry Heart: (smiles at Dr. K) Dr. K: (chuckles) I really like you too, Flurry Heart. Dear Daniel: Don't worry, Guys. We'll think of something. Dimitria: Do not despair, Twilight Sparkle. I know you and your friends will find a way. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Dimitria. At the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze is ready to begin phase 2 of his evil plan. Ivan Ooze: Now for Phase 2, Sending the Footsoldiers throughout the city. Everythng's exactly as planned. Venjix Virus: You have my thanks, Ivan Ooze. General Havoc: Now, Revenge is ours. Ivan Ooze: Yes, All ours. And Cinch will soon have her principal role back. (laughs evilly) Back at the Lab, Jankenman came up with a great idea as he built the Transport Power Harmony Weapons and Zords for the Harmony Force Rangers to poses for greater good. Jankenman: Hey, I have an idea. Tambourine: What is it, Jankenman? Twilight Sparkle: What is your plan? Jankenman: Twilight, I've got a surprise for you and your friends. Pinkie Pie: Really, What is it!? Jankenman: I've created new Transport Power Harmony Weapons and Zords for you. That way, You'll poses great Transport Power and you'll be given the ability to activate your Battlizer too. Rainbow Dash: Wow, How Awesome is that! At the City, The Venjix Virus has his new body as he continues his Wrath. Venjix Virus: At long last, My revenge is at hand. With that said, The Piranhatrons and Grinders started invading. Meanwhile, Dr. K was working hard on the new kill code when Ziggy came to check on her. Ziggy Grover: How's it coming, K? Dr. K: Almost done, Ziggy. Ziggy Grover: And yet you still call me my real name. Dr. K: Only because I like you even as the Green RPM Ranger, Ziggy. Back with the Venjix Virus, He was this close to his revenge. Venjix Virus: The Earth is mine to control! Then, A blast came out of nowhere. Venjix Virus: What!? From the smokes, The Harmony Force, Turbo, RPM and T.Q.G. Rangers and the Backyard Team came. Twilight Sparkle: Your days of cruelty ends now, Venjix! Scott Truman: We've defeated you once, And we can do it again! Rainbow Dash: Time we put a end to this Virus! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Then, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Ray Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Finally, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence. Reese Worthington: Okay, It's our turn! Reese, Jeffery and Daniel: It's Morphin' Time! Kai, Joel, Achmed, Stephanie, Gretchen, Pete, Kimmy and Michel: Let's Rocket! And the Backyard Team became the Humongous Backyard Rangers for the very first time. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Phantom Ranger: Phantom Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Ray Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Reese Worthington: Squadron Red Ranger! Marky Dubois: Squadron Green Ranger! Tony Delvecchio: Squadron Blue Ranger! Luanne Lui: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Angela Delvecchio: Squadron Pink Ranger! Harry Avalon: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Jeffery Parker: Red Aquitar Ranger! Maria Luna: White Aquitar Ranger! Mikey Thomas: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Jorge Garcia: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Arthur Wilson: Black Aquitar Ranger! Gerda Anderson: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Ben Evans: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Jonathan Stern: Green Aquitar Ranger! Dear Daniel: Red Zeo Ranger! Pochacco: Green Zeo Ranger! Keroppi: Blue Zeo Ranger! My Melody: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Hello Kitty: Pink Zeo Ranger! Bad Badtz-Maru: Gold Ranger! Cinnamoroll: Teal Zeo Ranger! Mimmy: Purple Zeo Ranger! Pompompurin: Orange Zeo Ranger! Kai Marigold: Red Space Ranger! Joel Timothy: Black Space Ranger! Achmed Khan: Blue Space Ranger! Stephanie Morgan: Yellow Space Ranger! Gretchen Hasselhoff: Pink Space Ranger! Pete Wheeler: Silver Space Ranger! Kimmy Eckman: Galactic Space Ranger! Michel Scott: Green Space Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Humongous Backyard! Twilight Sparkle: Transport Power Rangers Unite! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared as the Rangers prepare for battle. Venjix Virus: Piranhatrons, Grinders, Attack! Android T.J.: Let's do this! Twilight Sparkle: , . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts